


Bird Watching

by FallenAngelX00



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelX00/pseuds/FallenAngelX00
Summary: Thinking of something witty





	Bird Watching

** Obligatory Author's Note: I posted this on the site before and was very unsatisfied with the outcome and whenever I tried to fix it the pieces wouldn't sit how I would've liked them to .  But now here I am almost 2 years later with an actual plot in mind and not just haphazardly jumping dick first into shit I'm doing just to spite a friend. So I ask that you guys be patient for I have more in mind and I plan on seeing this through to the end. On that note… **

** Disclaimer- I OWN JACK SHIT! Aside from the plot and my OC's I own nothing and everything belongs to its respective owners **

** Side Note- This is an AU, if you don't like it don't read it. If I find that people are being disrespectful in the review section they will be banned. This also applies doubly so for any Critics United asshats. I know what I'm doing if the story starts to get raunchy it's for plots sake. Okay ?  Ok. We're good, enjoy the show… **

Prologue: Baby Bird's

Unknown Location- 2010

A large fortress sits in the middle of the desert as two figures clad in black approach. An alarm sounds and over a dozen heavily armed soldiers exit the base pointing their guns at the two. The two women stop as one pulls out a nodachi and proceeds to take care of the guards. As the guards charge at her ,  she gets a malevolent glint in her eye and with a gleeful smile on her face she proceeds to cut them down.

"Well that was no fun." She pouts.

She then cuts open the reinforced metal door that obscures their way into the base.

"There you are 'Fate' one entrance as promised." The woman with the blood stained nodachi crooned at 'Fate'.

"Oh 'Kuro'  * sigh* what am I ever going to do with that excessively violent nature of yours?" 'Fate' questioned 'Kuro'.

'Kuro's' smile was menacing and unnerving as she stared down her partner. After a few moments of silent acknowledgement between the two, 'Fate' starts running into the base. As she wandered through the base taking down any resistance that opposed her until she came upon a large reinforced titanium door. After taking a few steps back she cock's her fist back and launches her hand forward into the door as white energy exploded from her fist. Within the room she finds what she is looking for. A small girl who looked no older than 10 is on an examination table with blood stained utensils next her. She is shuddering and moaning at the phantom pains that the tools caused. 'Fate' un-straps her from the table and proceeds to the entrance.

"You poor thing, it is okay I'm here now and I'm going to take you back to your sister's." 'Fate' says with a smile on her face as she carries the girl outside. As she reaches the entrance 'Fate' hears the shouting of the rest of the soldiers in the facility racing toward her and the child within her arms. Just then as the soldiers reach the pair, the wind starts to pick up and 'Kuro' lands in front of them. And a new member has joined her, 'Breeze'.

"My, my look at all "guests" joining us this afternoon I feel I might just get a touch of stage fright." 'Breeze' says in a seductive tone with malice laced underneath it.

"But, if she likes 'Kuro' could join me in my little dance." 'Breeze adds quickly with a jovial smile on her face.

'Kuro's' eyes suddenly open up from their bored glaze and she smiles in an excited manner. "Oh, isn't this exciting, maybe I'll find a challenge fighting with you 'Breeze', or maybe I just might have some fun." She quips in a condescending manner.

"Well if you don't want to I can take care of them myself."

"Oh don't be so mean Onee-san, just because I poke fun doesn't mean I don't enjoy our precious time together."

As 'Breeze' and 'Kuro' continue to banter with each other one of the soldiers deciding to take advantage of the momentary interruption takes a shot at the silver haired 'Kuro', but as the shot is fired the bullet never finds its mark. The bullet itself was cut in half by a single stroke from Kuro's blade. Then the sound of a helicopter is heard overhead.

"Yare, yare it seems they really want to play with us now, I mean look they're bringing out toys for us to share." Breeze says in a wistful tone.

"I just hope they don't get mad if we break them."

"It doesn't matter to me what they want to bring out, these pitiful monkeys are as good as dead anyway." 'Kuro' says getting slightly annoyed with the militia.

"But still I shouldn't complain it's rare I get this much of a workout."

As the copter continues to get closer and closer 'Fate' makes her way back to 'Kuro' and 'Breeze' who has just been told by 'Tower' that an extraction will be there in 15min. Fate then gives the girl to 'Breeze' and tells her to get to the extraction point. As 'Breeze' starts to fly away with the girl in tow a missile fires at her. What happens next occurs almost instantly as the missile is redirected at the enemy copter and it explodes. Next, as debris is falling around them 'Fate' has already taken the remaining militia out.

"Well, I say that was a job well done, nee~ Yume-chan?" Kuro says in a slightly condescending tone.

Yume rolls her eyes and lightly chops Karasuba on the head. "*Sigh* Yes, Suba-chan very well indeed."

Time skip- MBI Pharmaceuticals, 2013

A woman with white hair enters a large building with a boy around the age of 12 trudging behind her heels. As he looks around in wonderment he crashes into his mother and she lightly chops him on the head. "Minato I know you're excited about coming to work with me today but you need to watch where you're walking, there is very delicate equipment here and it can break very easily if handled the wrong way." Takami Sahashi scolds her son in a firm but motherly manner.

And as if to emphasize her previous statement a loud bang is heard down the hall and room belongs to Dr. Sahashi Takami.

"Oh goddamnit can't I just have one fucking day without any problems ! " She screams in frustration. Then she turns around to speak to Minato again to find that he has run off exploring.

Takami facepalms "Fuck me."

Now if anyone were to ask what kind of boy Minato Sahashi was they would say he was kind, considerate, caring and smart. All of these things are all true but he is also very klutzy, flakey and almost never pays attention to what's being said to him, which is why he gets scolded by his mother a lot. But, within the huge MBI building he had walked away from his mother and is now hopelessly lost.

' Oh man I should have never walked away from mom now I'm lost .' Minato thinks solemnly to himself. As he was contemplating where to go next a hand taps him on the shoulder and he jumps around to see a man with messy white hair and dressed in a sweater and sweat pants along with a lab coat.

"Hey kid no need to be so jumpy, you looked lost and I know you're not one of our special patients so I decided to help you. Names Takehito Asamsa by the way. What's yours?"

"M-Minato my name is Sahashi Minato."

"Sahashi huh, would you by chance be related to Sahashi Takami?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"And you're not with her because?"

"Um, she told me to stay right here while she went to go check on something." Minato says with a guilty smile. Then, he starts to shiver in fear as he sees a scary mask appear behind Takehito.

"Now Minato-kun you wouldn't be lying to me now would it's not good to start friendships on lies." Takehito says with an eerily evil smile.

"S-s-sorry, sorry what I meant to say was I ran off in the middle of her long winded lectures." He says quacking in fear of Takehito.

"Good, now since I'm working we can't immediately find your mother since I have a lot to but it would be easier with an assistant, and it seems I have a spot open. Know any good candidates. Takehito dismissively says with a sly smile.

"On one condition" Minato says with an equally sly smile

"Oh, and pray tell what condition could that be?"

"Teach me how you did that demon mask thing"

"S'that all? Done, it's a pretty simple trick anyway."

The two shake hands and they're on merry way and get on an elevator.

As the elevator stops on a one of the lower level floors the door opens and little girl about 13 or 14 comes barreling in and crashing into Minato causing them both to fall on the elevator floor.

"Ouchy, Musubi is very sorry about that. Musubi was just trying to get to her training room. The girl now known as Musubi says while sitting on top of Minato and rubbing her head.

"It's okay Musubi just be more careful. Remember it's dangerous to run around the hallways. Do you remember what happened to Yahan?" Takehito lightly scolds her. "Also would you kindly get off my assistant please, I think your crushing him."

Musubi jumps off Minato with a red face and starts bowing her head profusely in apology. As she finally stops to take a good look at him she finds herself moving closer and closer until Takehito pulls her back roughly.

"Now, now Musubi I'm sure he's fine and I also know for a fact that you're late practice again."

"B-b-but he's my…" Musubi trails off with what appeared to be an even deeper blush than she had before.

"We will discuss it later or would you rather I get Yume up here and have you explain why you were late for training for the 5 th  time this week."

With Musubi runs off at top speed with Takehito calling out "What did I say about… and she's gone." He sighs *Sigh* ' But I suppose that's a good thing seeing as she almost winged herself onto him. This is bothersome, she's barely hit puberty and she started to react to Minato-kun. Although now that I think about it. It's been Minato causing the reaction problems all day. Hmm, I think it's time to get the hormone suppressant out of beta. Lord knows what would happen if Minato continues to be around like this…'

"Um, Takehito-Sempai don't we need to get going?" Minato asks rubbing his head

"Hm? What, yeah let's get going. Our first is Se-Patient, Number 4 Karasuba."

"Patient? Is she sick?"

"No, no nothing like that, she volunteered for the medical experiments. Now before you say anything, medicine has a lot of trial and error. I do my best to make sure nothing happens to my patients and to ensure the experiments success."

Minato nods his head in understanding. "Okay then! Let's make sure today is another success." He exclaims happily

Takehito smiles as they're walking through the halls and they come to a magnetically locked door. Takehito swipes his key card and goes through various other ymotions and the door opens to reveal two people. One is a woman with shaggy ash grey hair in a ponytail going to the middle of her back. She had on black sleeveless kendo gi with the pants barely passing her thighs and hugging them like they were a second skin. She also wore a grey coat with a black bird on its back. The second woman was Minato's mother Takami. The both turned when Takehito and Minato walked in the room. Takami's was a look of relief and anger but, Karasuba's was a look of intrigue.

As Takami finishing yelling at Minato Takehito preps Karasuba for check-up and he notices that just like Musubi from before Karasuba is blushing although faint it's there to see. Then Takehito had a thought.

"Hey Taka-chan, would it be okay if I took a blood sample from Minato just to make sure he's on the up n' up?"

Takami glare's at Takehito for using her nickname. "Oka~~y, I was going to do it but sure. I'll finish up with Karasuba."

As Minato is taken to the adjacent room Karasuba finally speaks up. "Cute kid, does he do that often?"

"Do what?"

"You know, run off in the middle of your scolding of him."

"All the… wait are you taking a shine to him because if you are I swear I will make you useless right now. My son will not be in Minaka's sick and twisted game!"

Karasuba gets off the stool she was on and waltzes up to Takami. "Ara, ara, don't be so worried I won't touch a hair on his cute little head." She says smiling a menacing smile.

The door to the other room opens and Minato and Takehito walk out. Minato runs up to Karasuba and says hello.

"Hi!"

"Well aren't you just a little ball of energy." She grins at him and Minato returns cheekily at her.

Just as the two were getting into a conversation about swords a man in a suit walks in.

"Minato this man will take you home. I have to work late tonight so I'll see you and Yukari after school tomorrow.

Minato's grin falters as he follows the man out the room. "Bye mom, Takehito-Sempai, Suba-Chan!" and the door closes.

As Karasuba begins to leave she glare angrily back at Takehito's "Bye ~Suba-Chan~!" in his annoying little voice and the door closes on her. Now it was just Takami and Takehito.

"So wanna tell me why you need my son's blood?"

"Because, he made two Sekirei react today… possibly more."

"Who was the other one?"

"Musubi."

"And what do you mean by possibly more?"

"When I found Minato wandering the halls I had just finished up dealing with numbers 10, 11, 12, 54, 57 and 84."

Before he could explain more a notification pops up onscreen. Minato's blood analysis is done. As Takehito looks at the results he turns to Takami.

"Takami are you absolutely sure Minato is  his  son?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Who else could it be?" She asks in shock

"Because I don't think your son is entirely human." Takehito calmly says while showing Takami the results.

"Well… shit."

"Very well put Taka-Chan. Very well put."

Takami the slaps Takehito across the head with a clipboard that has been lying around .   
  


Elsewhere

" Well it seems that little Minato will be a big part of the Game of the Gods AFTER ALL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The overly eccentric voice yells.

** AN - Here is the prolouge next one  should  be out in about 2-3 weeks. Late~ **

 


End file.
